


Something's up with Rosa (and with Gina too, I think)

by MJ_03



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03
Summary: One day Jake sees Rosa taking a walk with a baby. Of course he wants to know what's going on in Rosa's life and of course Rosa has no intention on telling Jake. But somehow everything gets out of control and Rosa's secrets are about to be revealed.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I became obsessed with Brooklyn Nine Nine and tried to write something for it. English is not my first language.

It’s Saturday afternoon and Jake is out on a mission. Okay, maybe he’s just on the way to the grocery store but it still can be a mission, right? Besides, he has a side quest as well. Jake needs to get a gift for Amy because he forgot to go grocery shopping (again) and now he has to go shopping on Saturday afternoon. It is cold and the streets are still wet from the rain that has been falling nonstop for three days. Jake’s just happy that it has stopped raining about two hours ago. He sights and tries to come up with a plan to make it up to Amy who is currently really pissed at him. Maybe he’ll get her some new binders at the store. Jake grins at his brilliant idea, binders it is! Amy wouldn’t stay mad at him if he handed her some brand new smelling binders along with the groceries he should have gotten yesterday. Satisfied with his genius idea Jake continues his way to the store. But then he stops dead in his tracks. On the other side of the street goes a familiar person. Black curly hair, black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. He is pretty sure that the black dressed person is his favourite badass co-worker Rosa Diaz and is about to shout a greeting to her, but something catches his eye. Jake rapidly blinks a few times but the pink thing on Rosa’s chest is still there. Jake identifies it as a baby carrier. Yes, Rosa Diaz is wearing a pink baby carrier. With a baby in it. Jake knows that Rosa is a really private person, but there is no way that Rosa secretly has a baby that no one knows about. Not a chance, Jake decides and is about to confront Rosa but the black haired woman on the other side of the street is gone. Jake remains on the spot for a few more moments and tries to process what he just saw. Rosa Diaz with a baby. He can’t wait to tell Amy and Boyle about it. Excited he starts walking again. He is going to have so much fun with this!

Rosa opens the door and steps inside.  
“We are back” she calls softly to not wake the baby who is finally sound asleep. When she doesn’t get an answer she removes her boots and closes the door behind her. Iggy’s still sleeping against her chest and Rosa soon discovers that the baby isn’t the only one asleep. Gina lies on the sofa, fast asleep and snoring lightly. Her mobile phone is still in her hand and the TV is still on. Rosa smiles softly as she watches her girlfriend sleep for a few moments. Then she decides to transfer the sleeping baby into her crib. She crosses her fingers and hopes to succeed, it had been hard work to get Iggy to finally sleep after all. Lately the baby is not a big fan of sleeping, much to Gina’s and Rosa’s dismay. Rosa goes to the bedroom and carefully opens the baby carrier. She supports Iggy’s back with one hand and removes the carrier with the other. She then places the sleeping girl in her crib and holds her breath until she’s sure that Iggy’s still asleep. The baby has her arms over her head and sleeps peacefully. She reminds Rosa so much of Gina, the baby sure takes after her mother. Rosa can’t resist to kiss the sleeping baby’s forehead and hopes that no one at the precinct will ever find out about her weak spot for the cute little baby and her mommy. But since nobody at work has the slightest idea that Rosa and Gina are dating it is highly unlikely for someone to find out. Rosa tiptoes out of the bedroom and goes back into the living room. She sits down next to her sleeping girlfriend and strokes her hair. Gina stirs and opens one eye.  
“Hey G” Rosa smiles. Gina yawns and mumbles something incoherently. Rosa laughs and Gina finally opens both of her eyes.  
“You’re back” she says and Rosa nods.  
“Where’s Iggy?” Gina wants to know.  
“Asleep” Rosa answers and Gina grins.  
“Finally” she sights and sits up. She leans against Rosa and cuddles close. Rosa puts her arm around Gina and kisses the top of her head. Both women enjoy the quietness without the baby screaming on the top of her lungs. Sometimes Rosa is really tempted to leave the apartment for her own flat but she had promised Gina to be there for her and Iggy so she stays and tries her best to calm the baby whenever she’s fussy.  
“I’m hungry” Gina interrupts Rosa’s thinking.  
“I think we have some leftover Chinese” she says and gets up.  
“Stay here, I’ll get it” and Rosa goes to the kitchen. She doesn’t mind taking care of Gina, in fact she even likes it, but she does her best to hide that. Rosa knows that Gina is really tired so she deserves to be taken care of, after all Gina herself has to take care of a grumpy baby all the time so it’s just fair that Rosa herself tries to take care of Gina. She warms up the Chinese food from yesterday and gets some soda from the fridge. Since Gina can’t drink any alcohol Rosa herself had stopped drinking as well, at least when she’s home. Home. When did she start thinking of Gina’s apartment as home? But it is true, this is her home. Gina and Iggy are her home now. Since she got out of prison she has barely been to her own apartment, just to pick up some stuff every now and then. But honestly, Rosa wouldn’t want it any other way. She is glad that she’s no longer alone, she is even happy to have the baby around even though she’s crying so much these days. Rosa takes the food and drinks back to the living room. Gina is scrolling through some social media site on her phone.  
“Apparently Jake’s life is way more boring than I assumed” she murmurs and shows Rosa her phone. She sees a picture on Jake’s Instagram where he proudly presents some binders he bought for Amy to make it up to her. Rosa rolls her eyes.  
“I promise I would never get you something so dull and nerdy when you are mad at me” Gina says and grins at Rosa. Rosa grins back und leans in to kiss her girlfriend. They eat the Chinese food and watch some sitcom on TV until they hear loud crying. Gina sights and gets up.  
“I guess she’s hungry too” she says and disappears into the bedroom to calm her daughter. Rosa turns off the TV and cleans up the kitchen. Ten minutes later she’s entering the bedroom and discovers Gina who is asleep and Iggy who is still nursing but also has her eyes closed. Rosa smiles and climbs into the bed next to them. She turns off the light and hopes for a peaceful and relaxing night.

  
Rosa is tired. They had a bad night with Iggy screaming from 1AM straight to 4AM, no matter what Gina and Rosa tried to calm her. They took turns to carry her around the apartment and at 4:15AM the baby had finally decided to sleep again. Rosa on the other hand had no such luck, she just couldn’t fall asleep again and did some work out in the living room. Right now Rosa is in the elevator at the precinct, a cup of coffee in the hand. Since she started living with a baby she’d started to drink strong coffee in order to survive on a minimum of sleep. Still, the white cup in her hand said “herbal tea” which Rosa had written with a black sharpie so that no one at the precinct would become suspicious. The elevator makes a pinging sound and Rosa walks straight to her desk.  
“Hey Diaz” she hears a familiar voice. Rosa doesn’t even turn around.  
“What do you want, Peralta?” she asks slightly irritated. Jake comes to her desk and grins at her.  
“How did you sleep?” he asks, feigning innocence. Rosa raises her eyebrow and gives him a threatening look.  
“None of your business” she answers and sits down. Jake doesn’t stop grinning.  
“Like a baby?” he asks. Rosa stares at him. Oh crap. Jake can’t know, can he? She tries her best to hide her nervousness and just shrugs.  
“It was okay” she lies to him. Jake is still grinning at her as he walks back to his own desk where he sits down and starts whispering with Amy and Boyle. Rosa glares at them and gets her phone out. She texts Gina: _I think Jake knows something_. But Rosa is sure that she didn’t give anything away, she is a pro at keeping secrets, so she has no idea what exactly Jake is up to. Rosa’s phone pings. She looks down and sees a new text from Gina. _Stay calm, even if he knows smth we can totally play him_. So Gina isn’t worried at all, that’s good. Rosa calms down and starts with her work. Since there is no new case she is stuck with paperwork for now. She manages to finish one report when Boyle rolls over to her desk. Rosa rolls her eyes.  
“What do you want?” she asks. He smiles at her and rolls closer until he can almost touch Rosa. Rosa tries to back away but her desk is in the way.  
“Your skin looks real smooth today” Charles starts. Rosa shakes her head and turns around to her work.  
“Just like a baby’s bum” he continues and Rosa moves real fast. In a blink of an eye she has a knife out and threatens Charles with it.  
“What is wrong with you?” she asks and narrows her eyes. Charles gulps and tries to roll back to his desk, but Rosa doesn’t let him.  
“You are behaving like real idiots, more than normally” she says and after some moments Amy speaks up.  
“Jake thinks, he saw you yesterday. With a baby” Amy looks really embarrassed and Rosa rolls her eyes really hard.  
“If you want to talk about that just ask me” she says and looks at Jake and Boyle. They don’t meet her eyes.  
“So whose baby was it then?” Jake asks.  
“My cousin’s” Rosa lies and hopes that they are done with questions. Charles opens his mouth and clearly wants to say something.  
“None of your business” she cuts him off before he can even get started. He looks hurt but Rosa doesn’t care. She has absolutely no desire to further talk about babies or anything else concerning her private life. She ignores her co-workers and turns back to her work. Before she starts working again she texts Gina. _Jake saw me with Iggy. Told him it’s my cousin’s baby, I think he bought it_. A few seconds later Gina sends her the thumbs up emoji along with a hearth emoji and a kiss emoji. Rosa smiles subconsciously and puts her phone away. She starts working again.  
Jake is watching Rosa as she texts someone. A moment later she is smiling. Yes right, Rosa Diaz is smiling. Jake knows how rarely the black haired woman smiles so this is really suspicious.  
“I will figure your secret out” he murmurs as he continues watching Rosa out of the corner of his eyes.


	2. 2

Rosa feels like she’s stuck in the middle of a nightmare. First she had to tell Boyle about dating someone at the funeral, then they’d missed their flight back home, then their RV blew up and now she is at some Boyle-cousin’s weird cow ranch. That’s just great, it’s not like there’s somewhere Rosa would rather be. She sighs and dials Gina’s number. Gina picks up immediately.   
“Hey babe, how’s Texas?” Gina greets. Rosa grunts into her phone and Gina laughs.   
“It’s terrible. Boyle-cousins are the worst, I don’t know how you survive family meetings” Rosa complains.   
“Alcohol, babe, alcohol” Gina says and this time Rosa is the one to laugh. But she gets serious again.   
“I had to tell Boyle I’m dating someone” she admits. Gina is silent for a few moments, a rare occurrence.   
“But you didn’t tell him who it is?” she asks.   
“Nope, but I guess he’ll tell the others about it” Rosa says and wishes she could talk with Gina face to face about it. But she is stuck in the middle of Texas, almost 2000 miles away from home.   
“Try to get some sleep, we’ll talk about it when you are home” Gina says and Rosa sighs again.   
“I doubt that I’ll get any sleep, not with the others and all the noise” Rosa tells her girlfriend.   
“So you haven’t got a room for yourself?” Gina asks.   
“No, we are all sleeping in one room next to a cow orgy” Rosa answers.   
“Sounds like fun” Gina laughs into the phone.   
“I’d much rather be hanging out with you” Rosa says and before Gina can answer, she lowers her phone and stares at the stairs. Charles Boyle emerges with two glasses.   
“What are you doing, Boyle?” she asks, getting nervous. When the other Boyle-cousin answers, Rosa is about to get really angry at this whole situation.   
“I’m just bringing you some water” Charles smiles and hands Rosa one of the glasses. She takes it and thanks him.   
“So, uh, who you talking to? Is that your mystery hunk?” Charles wants to know. Rosa hates how nosy he is and has no intention on telling him anything at all. But Gina interferes with that plan, because she is getting worried.   
“Babe, are you all right? Is everything okay?” she asks and of course Boyle hears that, too. Rosa takes a deep breath. Oh boy, that is really not how Rosa hoped her day would go. Absolutely not. She picks up her phone.   
“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll call you back later” she says and hangs up. She feels sorry for Gina about hanging up on her, but she’ll understand.   
“Was that a woman’s voice?” Charles asks with a confused voice.   
“It’s my sister” Rosa lies and hopes Charles buys it. But of course he doesn’t.   
“Wait… she called you babe” he says and Rosa can see the gears in his head turning.   
“When my cousin called me babe, you said relatives shouldn’t do that. What’s really going on?” Charles continues. Of course he has to remember that. Rosa knows that she can’t lie to him again so she goes for the truth.   
“I’m dating a woman” she says and Charles stares at her, still looking confused.   
“I’m bi” she clarifies.   
“Oh… That’s great. That’s great, Rosa” Charles says and starts ranting.   
“I just want you to now that I totally support…” Rosa has to cut him off.   
“I don’t wanna talk about it right now, okay? Just leave it alone, Boyle” she says. She’s tired and she hates talking about her private life. Hopefully Boyle’ll understand and leave her the fuck alone. When the weird Boyle-cousin answers instead of Charles Rosa rolls her eyes and leaves before she does anything she might regret (like smashing her glass at a Boyle, any Boyle).

Boyle leaves her alone, at least for the remainder of their adventurous way back home. She texts Gina about her conversation with Charles and Gina understands that she told him about her sexuality, because Gina knows exactly how good it feels to tell someone. Been there, done that. When they arrive in New York all that Rosa really wants is going home, kiss Gina and change into her usual clothes, she is so tired of wearing those beige Boyle-clothes for fucks sake. But everyone else decides to head directly to Shaw’s and to not raise any suspicions, she comes along. Gina texts her that she’s busy with Iggy anyway. Apparently the baby has a cold and only wants to sleep attached to her mom. Rosa imagines how the two of them would be lying in their bed, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. She has to smile. Then Rosa notices Boyle standing alone at the bar. She decides to go and talk to him.   
“Hey” he says, smiling.   
“Hey” she responds and starts explaining.   
“So, I didn’t say anything about being bi, because I didn’t think it was anybody’s business. And I also didn’t want anything to change” she says and Charles nods along.   
“I get it. I’m sorry I was so nosy” he apologizes.   
“It actually felt really good to tell somebody on the squad, finally” Rosa admits and it’s true. She is a very private person but she has no intention of hiding who she is or who she loves forever. Just for now, because it feels really good to be with Gina and Iggy and she doesn’t want to let anybody in just now.   
“I’m glad it was you” she adds and raises her beer at Charles.   
“All right” he says and their beer bottles click. They smile at each other.   
“Also, now we’re going back to never talking about my love life again” she says, so that Charles doesn’t think that she’s getting soft. But because Charles is Charles he ignores her order. “Uh, request denied. Is her name Anne? Meredith? Kim? Erica? Moana?” he tries to guess. Rosa chooses to ignore him and finishes her beer. She is really glad and thankful that Captain Holt comes back just now and Charles focuses on him instead of her.

An hour later Rosa finally enters Gina’s apartment. It’s dark inside and really quiet. Rosa closes the door behind her and gets rid of the Boyle-clothes immediately. Only in her underwear now she makes her way into the bedroom. Just like she’d imagined Gina and the baby are in the bed, but only the baby is fast asleep, Gina lies curled up on her side and scrolls through her phone.   
“Hey” Rosa whispers and Gina’s face lights up. She beams at Rosa and carefully gets up. Gina hurries to Rosa and hugs her. Rosa puts her arms around Gina and kisses the top of her head. “I missed you” Gina whispers against Rosas chest.   
“I missed you, too” Rosa responds. They let go of each other and Gina looks at Rosa’s almost naked body.   
“Where are your clothes?” she asks, eyebrows raised. Rosa sighs.   
“We had to borrow clothes from Boyle’s cousins” she says and with a shudder. Gina lets out a small laugh.   
“Not funny. I had to wear beige all day long” Rosa complains, but Gina only laughs again. Rosa rolls her eyes and leaves the bedroom again. Gina follows after she’d closed the door so Iggy won’t wake up again.   
“How’s Iggy?” Rosa wants to know.   
“Her cold is better and she’s finally asleep” Gina says and tells Rosa all about Iggy’s running nose, cranky behaviour and messed up sleep schedule.   
“Sounds almost as much fun as my trip to California” Rosa says dryly and they both smile at each other. Rosa leans in to kiss her girlfriend, but before Gina can deepen their kiss, she backs off again.   
“I would love to continue that, but I really need a shower” she tells Gina and Gina nods.   
“Believe me, I know. I can smell it” she says with a sassy voice and Rosa rolls her eyes at Gina.   
“Are you hungry?” Gina wants to know and Rosa nods. She hadn’t had anything real to eat in hours.   
“You take a shower and I’ll cook you something” Gina says and kisses Rosa’s cheek. Rosa smiles and feels really lucky. Before prison she would always return to an empty apartment after work, eating some take-out or instant meal while watching TV and then going to sleep alone. Even though everyone assumed Rosa was fine with being on her own and independent, she secretly felt lonely from time to time. Even with Pimento, who turned out to be crazy, so she dumped him. But now with Gina who had helped her with her nightmares after prison and understands her better than anybody else on this planet Rosa doesn’t feel lonely anymore, she feels really blessed and wouldn’t want it any other way. Half an hour later Rosa is finally all cleaned up and back in her own clothes. Gina and she are settled on the sofa and Rosa sits and eats fresh made pasta while Gina has her head in Rosa’s lap.   
“So you plan on telling the others?” Gina asks. Rosa shrugs.   
“I guess so, Boyle can’t really keep a secret” she answers and puts another spoon full of food into her mouth. Gina’s pasta tastes great.   
“I know. Boyles want to talk about everything with everyone, all the time” Gina agrees. Once again Rosa wonders how Gina survives all the family meetings.   
“You know that you have to come with me to those meetings once we’ve told everyone about us” Gina teases Rosa. Rose shakes her head.   
“Not gonna happen” she says firmly.

Charles Boyle can’t sleep. The last two day’s events are still fresh in his memory and he is replaying it over and over again. Especially his conversations with Rosa. On one hand Charles feels guilty about pressuring Rosa into telling him really private things and on the other hand he is too damn curious about his co-worker’s love life. He knows that it is really none of his business and Rosa would refuse to talk about it, but maybe he could figure it out on his own, he is a detective after all. It will be hard because he can’t ask Jake to help him. He is a nosy guy and wants to know everything about Rosa’s dating life but he is no traitor, so he has to figure it out completely on his own. Charles sighs and turns in his bed. He decides to start with his investigations tomorrow.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comment, they make me so happy!

It is a few days later when Rosa finally has enough.  
“I’m telling them today” she announces over breakfast. Gina who’s sipping her second cup of coffee raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend.  
“How come?” she asks.  
“I have enough of Boyle avoiding the word _bye_ around me. He is acting weirder than normally and sooner or later the others will notice” Rosa explains and sips her own coffee. Gina nods.  
“Do you want me to come?” she asks, but Rosa shakes her head.  
“That will be suspicious. You have two weeks of maternity leave left” Rosa says. She would really love to have her girlfriend there for moral support but she is not ready to tell them about their relationship yet. They’ll get tiny pieces of her private life from time to time and not everything at once.  
“Plus you don’t even know if you’ll be coming back to the precinct” Rosa adds.  
“Yeah, right. They’re gonna be devastated” Gina agrees and Rosa rolls her eyes at her self-absorbed girlfriend. She wishes she had some of Gina’s confidence, she’ll really need it today after all. Rosa finishes her toast and her coffee and feels nervousness building up inside of her. Gina seems to sense that as well.  
“It’s gonna be all right, they’ll still love you, babe” she reassures her girlfriend and gets up. Rosa gets up, too and they meet in the middle of the kitchen. Rosa bends down to kiss Gina who wraps her arms around Rosa.  
“You can do that” Gina whispers between kisses and Rosa feels better knowing that Gina has her back.  
“I’ll text you” Rosa promises.  
“Or you could live tweet” Gina suggests jokingly. Rosa laughs.  
“No way, Linetti, that’s never gonna happen” she promises her girlfriend and grabs her stuff to head out.  
“Have a nice day with Iggy” she says and puts on her leather jacket. Then Rosa grabs her helmet and leaves the apartment.

“All right, thank you for that shockingly dark update. Anything else?” Holt asks and looks at his squad. Rosa takes a deep breath, knowing that everything will change if she speaks up. She does so nevertheless.  
“Uh, yes” she says and stand up. Nervously she puts her leather jacket back in place and tries to ignore that everyone in the room is staring at her. She hates to be stared at.  
“Something I’d like to say. I’m a pretty private person so this is kinda hard for me, but… here we go” she takes a short pause. Her heart is pounding real fast and her palms feel kind of sweaty.  
“I’m bi-sexual. All right. I will now field one minute and zero seconds of questions pertaining to this” she announces with a look at her watch. It isn’t surprising at all that Amy is the first one to raise her hand. In any other situation Rosa would have made fun of that but now she only says:  
“Go. Amy”

“How long have you known?” Amy wants to know. Now that is a question Rosa can answer easily.  
“Since seventh grade. I was watching Saved by the Bell and I thought, Zack Morris is hot. And then I thought Lisa Turtle, also hot” she explains and smiles slightly as she thinks back to the epiphany she’s had during watching Saved by the Bell so many years ago.  
“The fact that the words Kelly and Kapowski didn’t just come out of your mouth is lunacy” Jake interrupts her thoughts. She chooses to ignore him and Terry speaks up.  
“What made you decided to tell us now?” he asks.  
“Charles found out on the road trip and I was positive he was not gonna be able to keep the secret for much longer” Rosa answers and tries not to think about Boyle acting all weird around her.  
“I just stopped saying bye altogether” Charles says proudly and smiles at her.  
“So are you seeing anyone now?” Jake eagerly wants to know. Here we go, Rosa thought. There is no way she’s telling him the truth about dating his oldest friend without anyone knowing, so she lies.  
“Yeah. Her name’s Tiffany” Gina herself had come up with that name.  
“Are you lying about her name so we won’t look her up?” Jake asks immediately. He knows her well.  
“Yes, I am. Next” she says.  
“Do you know Anne Heche?” Scully speaks up. Rosa nods.  
“I do” she confirms and he hums in response. Then, Captain Holt himself starts talking.  
“I must say, this is going considerably better than when I came out to my colleagues. They were not as the kids say, awake” he tells his subordinates.  
“Do you mean woke?” Jake asks before Rosa herself can say anything.  
“I did mean woke” Holt agrees. Then he adds:  
“But it’s grammatically incoherent” Rosa looks at her watch again.  
“Okay, we have time for one more question” she announces. Hitchcock raises his arm and Rosa rolls her eyes.  
“Nope. Absolutely not. We’re done” she says firmly and leaves the briefing room.

She sits down at her desk and starts her computer. Then she takes out her phone to text Gina as she promised. She texts her girlfriend that everything went well and that she’ll tell her the details later. Gina, fast as always, sends her a rainbow flag emoji along with the emoji of two kissing women and a red heart emoji. Rosa tries really hard to suppress the urge to text an emoji back but gives in really quickly and sends her girlfriend a heart emoji back. She rolls her eyes at herself, when did she become such a softie? When Rosa’s computer is finally ready she tries to open her work files on the server but it’s not working. Damn, she thinks. The internet has been slow for days but today it isn’t working at all. She’s just glad that Gina isn’t here to see this, Gina loves the internet and would be devastated without it. So Rosa decides to talk to Jake, she really needs some feedback about her speech earlier. She looks around in the bullpen but he’s not there. Maybe he’s in the evidence locker. She steps inside and Jake’s really here. He is absorbed in some report and doesn’t look up until she says something.  
“Hey. Was that weird earlier?” she asks slightly worried what his answer would be like.  
“You mean when Charles showed us those pictures of Nikolaj taking a very sudsless bath? Yes, it was uncomfortable” he asks and Rosa’s not sure if he only tries to cheer her up or has really no idea what she’s referring to.  
“No, I mean when I told everyone I was bi” she clarifies and then asks:  
“Was it too touchy-feely?” because she’d hate it, if it was.  
“Rosa, no. It was great. And don’t worry, just because you opened up a little bit doesn’t mean everyone’s gonna be less afraid of you. We’re all still terrified” he reassures and Rosa’s grateful.  
“Thanks, Jake” she says. Then he starts asking about her parents and Rosa has to confess that they don’t know yet because she has no idea how to tell them. Surprisingly, Jake has a full speech prepared on how to tell one’s parents you’re bi. Rosa is really impressed by most of his words and spontaneously decides to bring him along when she’ll tell her parents. She leaves the evidence locker to prepare a plan. She sits back down at her desk and reserves a table for four persons at a restaurant she knows her parents like. Then she texts Gina about her plan. It takes Gina a while to respond, but she finally texts back: _Don’t freak out, but the Captain, Terry, Charles and Amy were here. I need to come to the precinct to scare someone for them. See you then?_ Rosa raises her eyebrow. What the hell is going on? She knows that Gina is one of the scariest persons alive and it seems only logical that the others asked her for help, but why didn’t they just phone her? Why come to the apartment? Rosa is really glad she’s such a tidy person, so there’s no way Amy, Charles or Terry could have seen any of her stuff. Most of the things lying around belong to Iggy anyway. Rosa texts back: _Can’t. Tricking Jake into having dinner with my parents. But have fun with the scaring._ Then she waits.

Dinner starts good, Jake seems to have accepted his role and Rosa really hopes this goes well. Her parents are surprised that Jake’s here. Rosa knows that it is kinda really chicken of her to need him but she just feels better with him here. Gina here would be even better but like with her co-workers she doesn’t want to drop the full bomb on her parents tonight. First she’ll tell them she’s bi and then, some other time, she’ll tell them that she’s dating a single mom and basically lives with her and the baby. They order dinner and have an awkward conversation after the other until her mother suddenly says:  
“Don’t worry. We know what’s happening” and Rosa gets real nervous again.  
“You do?” she asks, surprised and hopeful. She has no idea how her parents could possibly know so she waits curiously.  
“Of course” her mother assures her.  
“You and Jake are dating” she continues sure of herself. Rosa raises her eyebrows and stares at her parents. This just took a wrong turn, she thought. But it gets worse.  
“That’s why you were nervous. ‘Cause you know I never liked him” her father chimes in. Jake tries to defend himself immediately and Rosa has some time to take a deep breath. This is not how it was supposed to go. Maybe she should not tell them. She’s clearly not ready. So she forces Jake to play along and they tell her parents that they are indeed dating. Jake understands and it goes really well, they even lie about how they got together, until Amy calls and a picture of her and Jake and their engagement ring shows at the display of Jake’s phone. Of course, Rosa’s father notices and asks about it. Rosa decides to go for the truth and reveals that Jake and Amy are indeed engaged. She mentally prepares for telling her parents about her sexuality but they take her completely by surprise.  
“We understand. Love is complicated” her mother says.  
“Wait, why would you be okay with that?” Rosa asks completely irritated and confused. Why on earth would her parents be okay with her being with an engaged man? Unless they were relieved, because they thought she’d tell them something else.  
“Mijita, when you called this dinner, you were so nervous, we were worried you were gonna tell us you were gay” her father says and confirms her suspicions. She pauses and doesn’t know where to look. Jake is also stopping his movements and lets his arms sink. Rosa decides to make sure she understands her parents right.  
“So you would rather me be some dude’s mistress than be in a loving relationship with a woman?” she asks in disbelief. Her parents look down and stay silent so Rosa has enough of this crap  
“Well, Jake and I aren’t dating” she tells them.  
“But guess what?” she continues and glares at them.  
“Your worst fears are real. I’m not straight. I’m bisexual. And I don’t care what you think about it. Screw this. I’m outta here” she says, gets up and storms away.

Outside the restaurant she hops on her bike and drives away. She drives aimlessly around Brooklyn and tries to sort out how she feels. Of course she is angry at her parents and at herself but there’s more. Her stomach hurts and her heart feels heavy. She’s disappointed at her parents and sad. They should have understood and accepted her instead of being afraid of her being gay. She is who she is and the person she is, is in love with a woman. A wonderful woman who is probably worried about her by now because she didn’t text her how the dinner went. Rosa slows her bike down and parks it on the side of the road. She grabs her phone out of her pocket and sees a few unread texts. She ignores Jake’s texts and goes straight for Gina’s. _Where are you? Are you ok?_ Says the most recent text. Rosa texts her back: _It went terribly. Coming home._ And a few seconds later Gina answers: _I’m waiting_ and a heart emoji. Rosa almost starts to cry as she makes her way back home.

Jake tries to find Rosa but loses her at the subway. So he makes his way home to his and Amy’s shared flat. Amy is home, of course, where would she be at this time if not home.  
“How did it go?” she asks smiling at him. Jake sighs and collapses on the sofa next to Amy.  
“Don’t ask. Let’s just say, they didn’t take it well” he answers. Amy’s face falls. She feels sorry for Rosa.  
“I’m sorry” she says and Jake nods.  
“Me, too” he leans back and thinks about how to cheer Rosa up but if he’s honest he has no idea how to cheer someone up who was just disowned by their parents. And he still has a feeling that Rosa has more secrets, like her mysterious girlfriend, Tiffany.  
“I think, something’s up with Rosa” he says to Amy. Amy looks at him.  
“And with Gina too, I think” she replies and tells him all about visiting Gina and how she’s helped them and acted kind of weird, well weirder than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed how Rosa leaves the restaurant because it worked better for me.


	4. 4

When Rosa enters Gina’s apartment she finds herself in Gina’s arms before she can even close the door behind her. Rosa’s first instinct is to fight Gina and break free because she doesn’t want to show weakness but then she thinks, this is Gina, the same Gina who held her trough countless nightmares after prison, so she takes a deep breath and hugs her back. She shuts the door with her leg and buries her face in Gina’s auburn hair.   
“They didn’t take it well” she murmurs and Gina starts to draw circles on her back softly.   
“They’ll come around” she says and tries to sound confident. But Rosa only lets out a dark laughter.   
“You should have seen their faces” she says and feels like crying. Gina lets go of her and looks her into the eyes.   
“You are amazing, babe. They’ll soon realize that you are still the same daughter they raised and that they love you no matter what” Gina says firmly. Rosa gives her a weak smile.   
“Jake said something like that, too” she replies and this time it’s Gina’s turn to smile.   
“When I came out to my parents Jake gave me the speech, too. It was kinda touchy” she says and takes Rosa’s hand to guide her to the sofa. Rosa sits down and Gina snuggles up to her.   
“Wanna tell me everything?” Gina asks. Rosa sighs and nods. Then she tells Gina about the disastrous dinner with Jake and her parents.   
“They were totally okay with me being with an engaged man” she says and is still in disbelief and angry. Gina seems to be angry as well.   
“That’s fucked up” she says and Rosa has to agree.   
“Still thinking, they’ll come around?” Rosa asks bitterly. Gina kisses her and nods.   
“I’m pretty sure they just need some time” she reassures and Rosa really wants to believe her. Her phone pings and she takes it out of her pocket. It’s a text from her parents.   
“They texted me” she says and Gina gets closer so she can look at the phone as well. _Don’t worry about dinner. See you at game night._  
“See? I told you they’d come around” Gina says, satisfied with herself. But Rosa has more doubt about it.   
“That doesn’t seem like enough time to process” she muses and puts her phone down.   
“Maybe they just realized how amazing and awesome you are” Gina says grinning. Rosa grins back. Maybe Gina’s right and everything is okay.   
“So, game night. Wanna take me?” Gina asks but Rosa shakes her head.   
“I’ll take Jake and if it turns out that they are indeed okay with me being bi, then I’ll take you next time” she answers hoping that Gina understands and of course Gina understands.   
“I’m looking forward to it, I kill it at games and parents love me” she says. Rosa leans in to kiss her girlfriend. Gina always knows what to say to cheer her up, she is so lucky to have her.   
“I’m really lucky to have you” Rosa whispers when they break apart. Gina smiles softly.   
“We are both lucky” she says and they kiss again.

The next day Jake waits for Rosa in front of the precinct. He apologizes for yesterday but Rosa tells him that everything is fine and that her parents texted her. He seems surprised but happy for her. Then, Rosa invites him for game night and Jake agrees, because he knows that he has no choice. Jake goes into the precinct and Rosa doesn’t follow immediately. She knows that Gina’s in there, too and waits downstairs for her. After a few minutes the elevator pings and reveals Gina Linetti.   
“How did they take it?” Rosa asks when she sees her girlfriend. Gina grins.   
“They are devastated and have no idea how to carry on” she sighs dramatically. Rosa rolls her eyes.   
“So you are sure that you won’t come back?” Rosa asks because she knows how much her girlfriend loves her job. Gina shrugs.   
“We’ll see” she says. Rosa kinda hopes that Gina’ll change her mind because she secretly loves having Gina around at work.   
“So, tonight’s game night” Gina says and Rosa nods in agreement.   
“I’ll be home late. You don’t have to wait up” Rosa tells her.   
“Have fun, babe” Gina says and blows her a kiss. Rosa hastily looks around but no one is there to see them.   
“See you” she says and starts walking upstairs.

Game night starts just fine. Jake and Rosa arrive on time and her parents seem really happy to see her. Soon they all sit on the sofa, Jake and Rosa with beer and her parents with red wine. They play some sort of Activity and it’s really going well. Rosa is somewhat hopeful that everything is just as it always is. Until her parents start speaking about yesterday. She tells them, that she doesn’t want to talk about but they insist and start explaining how they are not upset with her because clearly she still likes men and someday she’ll get married to one, because bisexuality is just a phase and not a real thing. Rosa doesn’t know what to say and so her father changes topic and urges her to play again. She thinks about trying to explain herself to them but decides against it. She doesn’t really see how she can possibly change their minds. So she draws a card. It says WEDDING. Before Rosa can really think about it, she has an idea. Maybe this will change her parent’s mind. So she gets up and starts drawing. Her drawing skills are almost non-existent but she tries anyway. She lets out a deep breath and draws two women holding hands. She imagines it’s her and Gina and the thought of her girlfriend gives her enough strength to carry on. Her mother shouts out random guesses but of course she’s clueless about what Rosa’s really trying to draw. When her mother suggest that she’s trying to draw George Clooney Rosa loses it.   
“It’s a wedding” she shouts and stares at her parents.   
“They’re brides, they’re in love. Mom, Dad, I know you don’t wanna talk about this but I do. I might get married to a man like you so clearly want and I might not. ‘Cause this is not a phase. And I need you to understand that. I’m bisexual” she adds in a calmer voice. Rosa’s pretty sure that she won’t get married to a man, because she kinda imagines she’ll get married to Gina someday, but her parents don’t need to know that right now and Jake doesn’t either.   
“There’s no such thing as being bisexual” her father states, sure of himself.   
“Yes, there is. I know there is because that’s who I am. I’m attracted to both men and women. I’ve known this about myself for a really long time, and I didn’t wanna tell you because I was afraid you were gonna react exactly like you are” Rosa explains and is really proud of herself for staying so calm instead of freaking out and shouting at them.   
“What do you want us to say?” her father wants to know. Her mother refuses to look at her and doesn’t say anything.   
“That you accept me for who I am” she answers and tries to suppress the urge to cry. Her parents are both silent now. Great, she thinks.   
“Wow. Okay, let’s go” she says and both Jake and her are leaving. Outside Jake looks at her and tries not to sound like he’s sorry for her.   
“Are you okay?” he asks but it’s a dumb question because she’s clearly not okay. Rosa shrugs.   
“Will be” she says. Jake offers her a sympathetic smile.   
“I’m gonna head home. See ya tomorrow” Rosa says and goes away. Her bike is still at the precinct so Rosa takes a cab home. It’s still early and so Gina’s still awake when Rosa arrives. Iggy’s awake, too but for once she isn’t cranky but a very happy baby. As soon as Rosa gets inside Gina knows that something’s wrong.   
“What did they do?” she asks before Rosa can even say anything.   
“They told me I’ll marry a man someday when I’m over this phase. Apparently being bisexual isn’t really a thing” she says bitterly. Gina rises from the ground where she’s been playing with Iggy and embraces her girlfriend. Rosa sinks into Gina’s arms and inhales her unique scent. She feels better already just by being with Gina.   
“That sucks” Gina says and Rosa agrees.   
“But you know what? I don’t need them if they can’t accept me. I have you and Iggy and the squad” she tells Gina. If her parents can’t accept her they don’t deserve her, she thinks.   
“Yes, you have us and we will always be there for you” Gina confirms and kisses Rosa on the lips. She returns the kiss and soon they are lost in each other. Rosa’s hands find their way under Gina’s shirt but then suddenly Iggy seems to think that she deserves more attention and she starts crying. Gina sighs and lets go of Rosa.   
“What’s wrong, baby girl?” she asks and hurries to her daughter. Rosa follows and the three of them sit down on the sofa, where Gina starts nursing Iggy, who calms down and relaxes into the arms of her mother. Rosa puts her arm around Gina and enjoys the nice feeling of domestic bliss that starts to build up in her chest.

Meanwhile Amy has a déjà-vu when Jake returns home with a grim face.   
“They still don’t understand” he informs her before she can asks. Amy offers him a sympathetic smile and Jake smiles back weakly. He hates to see his friends in pain and there’s no doubt that Rosa currently is in pain. Her parents had said some terrible things and their words must have hurt Rosa real bad.   
“I’m worried about her” Jake says as he sits next to Amy on the sofa. Amy looks at him with her big brown eyes.   
“Me, too. It must be so hard for her” she replies and Jake agrees.   
“We should do something to cheer her up” he declares and gets excited.   
“A party. We should definitely throw a party for Rosa” Jake says and is really proud of himself. Amy seems less proud but still amused by his antics.   
“Let’s wait until tomorrow until we plan something” she suggests and is glad that Jake actually listens to her and comes to bed with her instead of organizing a party.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely feedback :)

Jake finds her outside and offers her some coffee. Rosa thinks about taking the coffee, she could really need some caffeine right now, but decides against it. She’s pretty sure some of her co-workers know that she normally doesn’t drink coffee and she doesn’t want any of them to get suspicious. So she declines the coffee and tells Jake that she only drinks herbal tea, which is a lie. She loves herbal tea but living with an infant certainly requires a daily dose of caffeine. For a moment Rosa feels sorry for Jake because he spent so much money on the coffee and tries really hard to cheer her up, but she needs to protect her relationship with Gina so she just can’t let her guard down. Nevertheless she thanks him for being there for her at game night and they both agree that this whole situation sucks. Rosa is about to go back inside when she spots her father being there. Some uniformed guy shows him the way outside and suddenly Rosa’s alone with him. She has no idea what he could possibly want from her, he had made his point clear yesterday.  
“What are you doing here?” she asks, trying to hide her surprise.  
“I wanted to say I’m sorry” her father begins and Rosa refuses to look at him.  
“I reacted poorly last night. This is all new to me” he continues and Rosa finally looks at him.  
“I know. But it’s also not new, you know. I’m still the same person I always was” she says. Her father thinks about it, and replies:  
“Well, I don’t feel I know that person” and Rosa wants to say something, but he interrupts her right away.  
“My fault, not yours. I want you to be able to tell me everything. I can’t promise you I’ll understand. But I’m trying. I want you to know that I accept you for who you are. And I love you very, very much” he says and looks at her hopefully. Rosa still feels conflicted about him and his reaction but she’s so glad that he’s here and that he’s trying.  
“I love you, too” she says and suddenly they are hugging.  
“So have you been on any dates with women, yet?” he then asks, not meeting her eyes. Rosa is nowhere near ready to tell him anything about her dating life, so she refuses to give him any information.  
“Dad, we didn’t talk about my dating life before we don’t need to talk about it now” and thankfully he agrees.  
“So where’s Mom?” Rosa asks, because she wonders why only he’s here. He is the more traditional of them after all. So her mother should be okay, too, right? Her father hesitates for a moment.  
“Mom needs a little more time” he admits. Rosa nods but doesn’t really understand. This is not how it was supposed to be.  
“I guess family game night’s gonna be kinda weird” she says and tries to lighten the mood with a sarcastic joke, but her dad doesn’t react to the joke.  
“You know what, Mijita, maybe we better put game night on hold for a little while” he says instead. This is not what she’d expected but she understands where it comes from.  
“Okay” she agrees.  
“I’m gonna let you get back to work, okay?” her father says and as she nods lightly he turns around and leaves. Rosa decides to stay outside for a little while longer.

When she’s finally back inside, she notices that Gina is back. Rosa has already suspected that Gina wouldn’t stay away for too long but she hadn’t known that her girlfriend would be back today. She sends the auburn haired woman a questioning glare and Gina only winks at her. Rosa rolls her eyes and tries to start working, but Gina actually walks over to her desk.  
“What are you doing here?” Rosa whispers so no one would hear their conversation. Gina grins.  
“Isn’t it obvious? I’m back, baby” she says.  
“I can see that. But why?” Rosa wants to know. She expects Gina to make another self-absorbed comment, but her girlfriend gets serious.  
“Because of you. I had a feeling that you could need my support here, too” she admits and Rosa is taken aback hearing this. She knows that Gina cares about her deeply but that is so sweet of her and Rosa is grateful.  
“But why didn’t you tell me?” she asks.  
“I wanted to surprise you” Gina explains and Rosa understands, she knows Gina loves to surprise people, most of the time with some sort of dancing and glitter-throwing which Gina spares this time much to Rosa’s relief.  
“Thank you” she murmurs embarrassed and looks everywhere but at Gina.  
“Wanna tell me about the talk with your dad?” Gina asks softly and so Rosa tells her about talking with her father and how her mother needs more time to process.  
“So no more game night at my parent’s” she says and Gina smiles at her sheepishly.  
“About that…” she murmurs and Rosa raises her eyebrow. Gina sighs.  
“Just act surprised later” she demands and lets Rosa in on Jake’s plan.  
“So I have to actually be at my apartment tonight?” Rosa asks not feeling all too happy about being there all alone.  
“Only for a few hours. I’m totally planning on taking you home after game night” Gina promises and winks at Rosa again. Rosa feels her face getting warmer and she’s pretty sure she’s blushing, so she turns her face away and towards her computer. She hears Gina chuckling.  
“Don’t you have some work to do?” she asks her but Gina only gives her a pointed look. She leaves nevertheless and Rosa can finally get some work done.

After work Rosa takes her bike and rides to her apartment. It’s a weird feeling to be there and to be alone. She isn’t used to being alone anymore. Her apartment looks abandoned, there’s dust on the kitchen counter and on the floor. So Rosa decides to clean up. She doesn’t want anyone to realize that she isn’t really living here anymore and she is a little nervous that they would find out somehow that she and Gina are dating. All too soon Gina sends her a text that they’ll be there soon and Rosa prepares herself for game night with the squad. Five minutes later it knocks on her door and Rosa tries to react surprised when Jake is announcing that it’s family game night. She steps aside ant lets them in. They bring games, food and alcohol and Rosa thinks, maybe it will even be fun. Gina and the Captain are the last ones to enter her apartment and when Gina does, she stops at Rosa and looks at her.  
“You know, in another lifetime, you and I would’ve made a hot ass couple” she says and Rosa tries her best not to roll her eyes at her girlfriend who seems to be an amazing actress as well.  
“Agreed” she only says because she knows it’s true. They make a hot ass couple in every lifetime, especially in this one. Gina slaps her on the shoulder lightly and goes into the living room where she makes herself at home. Rosa watches her co-workers, no, friends, make themselves comfortable. Then, Captain Holt comes up to her and starts talking. She doesn’t know what to expect but is kinda touched by his words.  
“Diaz, you should be very proud of yourself. I know things aren’t exactly where you wanna be right now, but, uh, I promise you they will improve” he says. She nods.  
“Thank you, Captain” she replies with serious voice and he goes on.  
“Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place. So, thank you” and with that he suddenly hugs her. Neither of them are particularly physical persons but the hug feels kinda nice and she is so glad that Captain Holt who is not only a father figure for Jake but for all of them, is by her side and understands her and the struggle. Jake comes up and interrupts their moment so Rosa ends the hug and listens to Jake complaining about how she only owns to wine glasses. Rosa lies to him that she lives alone and doesn’t need more than two wine glasses but withholds the information that they own about twelve wine glasses at Gina’s. One minute later the number of her wine glasses is down to zero because Scully managed to break both of them. Rosa rolls her eyes but then shrugs. So it’s drinking either straight from the bottle or from non-wine glasses, she guesses.  
It turns out that game night with the squad is actually really funny. Jake and Amy force them to play Charades and so they team up. Hitchcock and Scully refuse to play because they are in the middle of eating (what else?) and Captain Holt is more than happy just watching his subordinates having fun. They team up and it’s of course Jake and Amy, and Gina chooses Rosa (because she ignores Boyle’s pleading to team up with her) so it’s Boyle and Terry. Jake and Amy are kinda good at Charades, they go first and Amy guesses most of Jake’s ridiculous attempts to mime things. Rosa is really impressed how well they know each other, most of Jake’s miming seemed to be nonsense to her. Boyle and Terry go next and that is really terrible. Gina makes mean comments about Boyle’s movements and Terry sits on the sofa, looking lost and with no idea what Charles is trying to mime. Rosa, Jake and Amy can’t help but laugh at the situation.  
“Terry hates Charades” Terry says and gives up. Charles is disappointed but has no chance to voice it, because Rosa and Gina go next. It’s Gina’s turn to mime and she is amazing at it. Rosa isn’t really surprised because, really, Gina is amazing at everything she does and Rosa often watches her moving so she has a pretty good idea what she’s trying to express with her movements. She starts guessing and finds herself nailing it every time. Jake stares at her with his mouth open, Amy looks sour because she’s very bad at losing and Charles sighs something about how beautiful this whole thing is.  
“So I guess we’ve won” Rosa states and Gina grins triumphantly.  
“Because I am so good at this” she exclaims dramatically and this time Rosa allows herself to roll her eyes. They play some more games and around midnight all but Gina leave Rosa’s apartment. Together they clean up the mess.  
“That went pretty well” Gina comments as she cleans the glasses in the kitchen. Rosa who picks up the trash nods.  
“It was fun. And we kill it at Charades” she say and finds herself kinda looking forward to next week’s game night.

Jake and Amy are on their way home, both lost in thoughts. Amy’s still thinking about how she and Jake lost at Charades to Gina and Rosa and Jake thinks about something similar. Gina and Rosa had made a really good team and he is amazed how the two of them are so well attuned to each other. Coming up with an idea he stops and grins at Amy, who stops next to him.  
“I have a super duper plan” he announces. Amy sighs and waits for him to continue.  
“We should totally set up Rosa and Gina” he says and looks at her expectantly. Amy raises her eyebrows.  
“Is Gina even interested in women?” Amy asks. Jake nods enthusiastically.  
“Of course she is and did you see how they played together? They are a perfect match” Jake exclaims and claps his hands. Amy knows that he’ll go through with his plan anyway so she agrees.  
“They did make a very good team indeed” she agrees. Jake raises his hand and Amy high fives him. He looks really pleased with himself.  
“But Rosa’s dating someone already” Amy points out and Jake shrugs.  
“Gina’s a much better match for her” he says sure of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wondered why Rosa suddenly started drinking coffee here's my take on it...


	6. 6

It’s nice to have Gina back at the precinct but Rosa finds it also hard to hide their relationship. She is so used to only see Gina at home where they are by themselves and don’t have to hide their feelings for each other that she has a hard time hiding them at the precinct. She’s caught herself on more than one occasion almost calling Gina babe or almost touching her. But other than that she loves that Gina’s back and really it’s like she’s never left. Sometimes Rosa sneaks away from the bullpen to join Gina in her new pump-room where they share lunch or just talk and so far no one had noticed. Rosa works her cases as usual and Gina mostly sits at her desk and scrolls through her phone as usual. The only thing that’s slightly off is Jake’s looks. Every time he sees Rosa at Gina’s desk he grins at them and gives them a thumbs up. The first week they just ignore him, because that way he might stop. Its Gina’s idea, she’s read it in some parenting book where the author suggests to ignore the kid’s annoying behaviour in order to get them to stop. Needless to say it doesn’t work. So Rosa’s idea is up next. She goes for good old threatening. Rosa pretends that she needs something from Gina and walks over to her desk. Gina grins at her and Rosa nods back. Both women look at Jake’s desk and he notices them staring. So he gives them a happy grin which is Rosa’s signal. She raises her eyebrow and starts walking towards Jake. He seems confused and gets nervous. Satisfied with his reaction Rosa stops next to his desk and glares at him.   
“Whatever stupid thing you are doing, stop it or I’ll hurt you” she says and gives him her deadliest glare. Jake backs off and nods. Rosa gives him one more glare, turns around and walks away. At her own desk she takes out her phone and texts Gina. _He’s afraid. It worked._ Gina reads her text but gives her an unconvinced look. She tips something into her phone and a moment later Rosa receives a text. _Hopefully. But knowing him I’m not so sure._ But Rosa is pretty sure that Jake is too afraid to continue being annoying. She has absolutely no idea why he acts so stupid but also has no desire to find out. Jake really stops but only because he is distracted by Doug Judy who resurfaces for a short time and his wedding preparations. Rosa and Gina continue with their life for weeks and everything is just like before but only better because they see each other at work as well.

It’s the day of Amy’s bachelorette party and Rosa and Gina are invited as well as Scully and Hitchcock and Amy’s annoying best friend whose name neither Rosa nor Gina can remember.   
“Do we really have to go?” Gina asks whiny. They are getting ready for Amy’s party and somehow Gina’s not in the mood for a party.   
“We promised. Besides, we can get wasted, Iggy’s spending the night at your mom’s” Rosa replies trying to convince Gina. Rosa’s already dressed in her black dress and sits on the bed with Iggy in her lap. The both of them are watching Gina who can’t decide what to wear.   
“Come on, just pick something, you look good in everything” Rosa says and looks first at her girlfriend and then at the baby.   
“Tell your mom that she’ll look fantastic, no matter what she chooses” Rosa says and Iggy babbles something back. Rosa smiles down at the little girl and then looks back to Gina.   
“See? She agrees with me. Just pick something” she demands. She’s getting impatient and they are running late. That’s one thing were the two of them are kinda incompatible. Rosa likes to be on time and Gina loves being fashionably late. Rosa takes a look at her watch and sighs. They only have an hour left and they have to drop Iggy off at Gina’s mom’s house as well. Meanwhile Gina’s finally putting on a dress with colourful stripes and looks at herself in the mirror. She nods approvingly and Rosa nods, too, then she helps Iggy to nod as well.   
“We like it” she says and grins at Gina. Gina grabs her jacket, puts it on and turns around to face her girlfriend and daughter.   
“Of course you like it, I look great” she agrees. Then she heads for the bathroom.   
“I still need to do my make-up” she explains and is gone. Rosa and Iggy remain in the bedroom.   
“You know what, little one? Your mom always needs so much time for getting ready” Rosa tells the baby and carefully caresses Iggy’s head. She likes how fussy the baby’s hair feels.   
“Do you know that she even went to do her make-up when she was already in labour? She said she wants to look good on the video tape. If you ask me, your mom’s a little crazy” Rosa continues and rolls her eyes at the thought of the video tape. Iggy looks up at Rosa with her big blue eyes and says some incoherent words but Rosa just pretends that little Iggy’s agreeing with her and she fondly kisses the baby on the top of her head.   
“So you two are teaming up against me now?” she hears Gina’s voice and looks up. Gina’s standing at the door and the fingers of her right hand are tapping on her left wrist.   
“Chop-chop, girls, we’re running late” she calls and turns around. Rosa picks up Iggy and follows her.

They are just fifteen minutes late in the end but of course Amy is complaining about them being late.   
“Not my fault” Rosa says and walks past Amy into the flat. Gina doesn’t even react to Amy’s complaints and follows Rosa. The others are already there and soon Amy thanks them for coming. Rosa and Gina learn that Amy’s annoying friend is called Kylie and she’s even more annoying than expected. They sit down in the living room, Gina goes for the sofa and Rosa follows her sitting down next to Gina, instinctively putting her arm on the armrest behind Gina. When she realizes she debates to withdraw it again but that would probably draw more attention to it than just leaving her arm on the armrest. Amy’s not paying attention to her or her arm anyway because Gina’s just promising to not make fun of her until midnight. Rosa wonders how Gina’ll make that work but she has the suspicion that Kylie will be on the receiving end instead of Amy. Kylie suggest discussing some etymology but Rosa is not up for that and by the look of Gina’s face, neither is she. So Rosa suggests playing Never Have I Ever because they want to get wasted anyway, right? So they start playing and Amy certainly has a boring life, Rosa decides.   
“Never have I ever had sex in the back of a car” Kylie says and drinks. Rosa and Gina also lift their cups and as they drink their eyes meet. Rosa’s pretty sure that they are both thinking of the same thing or rather event right now and Gina even winks at her, which goes unnoticed by everyone else because Amy can’t believe she’s the only one who never had sex in a car before. Even Kylie had sex in a car before as she kindly shares with everyone. Rosa decides to put an end to Amy’s suffering and suggests to play something else. Amy refuses and claims that she’s indeed done crazy stuff before just not that crazy. So Gina goes for traffic regulation violation.   
“Uh, never have I ever made a turn without signalling” she says. Rosa rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and they all drink except Amy. They try really hard to find something that Amy’s done but it seems impossible. Rosa’s getting so bored that she decides to lay down on the sofa. She puts her head on a cushion in Gina’s lap and hopes that this game will end soon. Five rounds later Amy still hasn’t drunk and Rosa’s back sitting up with her arm on the armrest again. What the hell she thinks. It’s not like anybody’ll notice. She asks to play something else but then Amy suddenly comes up with a story about a one-night stand with a guy from a band. She gets everyone’s attention immediately, Gina even says she’s impressed, but a few moments later the whole party takes a turn for the worse. Amy tells them that the guy was the lead singer of Kylie’s wedding band and Kylie’s face falls.   
“Uh, Ames? I told Jake that you really liked that band and he booked it for your wedding as a surprise” Kylie says. Rosa and Gina share a look. That’s gonna be interesting. Amy starts pacing around the living room while Gina and Rosa start looking up the guy on Gina’s phone. They take a look at his picture and Rosa knows that Gina wants to say something mean really badly. Rosa suggests that they all go and visit the guy’s concert right now and try to talk him into cancelling his gig and Kylie exclaims:   
“We’re having a drunken adventure!” and that’s what they do.

The night is really crazy and Rosa has a lot of fun. Amy confronts the guy whose name is Constantine and Gina finds him so ridiculous that she asks Amy if she’s allowed to make fun of him. When Amy refuses and Kylie’s not willing to be her next victim Gina leaves them standing and goes to get a drink. Rosa decides to stay with Amy and puts on her most threatening glare. She crosses her arms and watches how Constantine refuses to cancel his gig at Amy’s wedding and how Amy can’t fire him because that would cost her 15.000$. Amy is devastated as the four of them are standing around a table with the drinks Gina’s ordered them. As Amy is almost crying Rosa has an idea.   
“You’re forgetting the most obvious option. Steal the contract and destroy it” she says. Amy looks shocked.   
“Destroy a legal document? I can’t do that. You were right, I’m a boring square who’s never actually had a crazy, stranger bone session” she exclaims. Gina gives Amy a funny look but remains silent.   
“Gina, your looks are just as hurtful as your words” Amy adds with a furious voice. Gina seems to find that funny.   
“I’m sorry. I can only control so much” she says and doesn’t sound sorry at all. Rosa puts her hand on Gina’s shoulder to keep her calm and at the table. They make a plan about stealing the contract and even use Hitchcock and Scully as a distraction. While wracking havoc Amy manages to steal the contract and sets it on fire, she even falls off the bar bumping her head doing so, which is batshit crazy. They cheer and drink some more until Gina notices that it’s after midnight. She looks really happy when she tells everyone and Rosa feels kinda sorry for Amy because Gina has to make up for the last few hours.   
“Tonight was awesome, and I loved hanging out with you dorks” she exclaims much to Rosa’s surprise. But then Kylie opens her mouth and says something nerdy and Gina’s tempted to be mean again. Rosa walks up to her and drags her away from Kylie and Amy who start discussing Celtic words.   
“Thanks for saving me, you are my knight in shining armor” Gina exclaims dramatically and Rosa rolls her eyes.   
“It’s nice having you back” she says and they smile at each other.   
“That wasn’t so bad after all” Gina muses and Rosa agrees.   
“It’s kinda fun hanging out with friends together” she says and looks away.   
“Maybe we should tell them” Gina suggests then.   
“We will. But not tonight. As soon as possible we are out of here” Rosa tells her girlfriend with a smirk on her face. Gina raises her eyebrows.   
“Do we have something planned?” she wants to know and Rosa winks at her.   
“We have the whole apartment to ourselves for the night” she reminds Gina and takes a sip of her beer.

Boyle sees them on their way out. He’s already too wasted to question why they’re leaving together but he gets up from his barstool and he stumbles to where Gina and Rosa are. Rosa raises her eyebrow at him and Gina tries to ignore him.   
“Hey sister and Rosa” Boyle says waving and smiles at them brightly. Rosa rolls her eyes at drunken Boyle.   
“What do you want?” Gina asks but Rosa knows that she isn’t really interested in knowing.   
“Are you seeing someone, Gina?” he replies with a question. Rosa glares at him.   
“I thought you are happy with Genevieve and Nikolaj” she says and Boyle looks annoyed.   
“It’s Nikolaj” he states.   
“I’m not interested, I’m taken” Gina says to end this conversation. Boyle nods at them and they leave him standing. He stumbles back to the bar where his friends are and whispers to Jake:   
“Gina’s got a boyfriend”


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chaper's mostly Gina's POV.

“So I’ve been thinking about the choreography. You need to wear your old ballet outfit” Gina says. Rosa raises her eyebrow and gives her a confused look. The two of them are cuddled up on the sofa and watching some sitcom on TV.   
“I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” Rosa asks when Gina doesn’t react.   
“About telling the squad about us, dumb-dumb” Gina answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
“And why would we need a choreography for that?” Rosa wants to know. There’s no way she’s putting on her ballet outfit and dance in front of the squad. Not even for Gina.   
“Because it would look awkward if we just stood next to the smoke machine and the glitter” Gina says. Rosa rolls her eyes. Of course there’s gonna be a fucking smoke machine and glitter.   
“Why don’t we just tell them?” Rosa suggests even though she knows that Gina won’t like that. Gina shakes her head.   
“That would be so boring, Rosie” Gina complains and Rosa gives in.   
“Fine. You can have your dance. But I am not dancing. You can do whatever you want but I’ll be just standing somewhere while you can dance around as much as you like” she clarifies and Gina grins satisfied.   
“That’s all I’m asking” Gina says and Rosa realizes that Gina tricked her into allowing her to dance instead of just telling the squad.   
“You are impossible” Rosa says and shakes her head. Gina blows her a kiss.   
“And you love it” she replies.   
“When do you want to tell them?” Rosa asks because she needs time to mentally prepare herself.   
“Next Tuesday. That’s when the smoke machine I wanna rent is available” Gina answers. That gives Rosa a few days to accustom that everyone at work will know about her private life. They already know too much for her liking but they are her friends and deserve to know. It might feel nice to have them know after all. Gina and her could hang out with their friends together without having to pretend to be just friends and Rosa could finally drink coffee openly if they tell the squad about their relationship.   
“Fine. But don’t exaggerate” Rosa orders and Gina looks at her innocently.   
“I would never do that” Rosa’s not convinced but lets it go for now.

On the next day Gina is incredibly bored at work. Suddenly Rosa stops by her desk and glares at her angrily.   
“What’s up?” Gina asks trying to ignore her girlfriend’s angry vibes. Rosa narrows her eyes.   
“I told you to get that damn toilet fixed” she exclaims. Gina shrugs.   
“I must have forgotten” she says nonchalantly but Rosa doesn’t buy it.   
“It wouldn’t hurt you to do your damn job for once, Gina” she says angrily and walks away without giving Gina any more attention. Gina hates it when Rosa’s mad at her. She doesn’t really care about doing her so called job all the time and she certainly doesn’t processes every request coming from the squad immediately but Rosa’s always been the exception. So Gina has no idea why she’d ignored the request to get the toilet fixed and now Rosa’s angry at her. Gina dislikes it when Rosa’s anger is directed towards herself. She tries to call Rosa to tell her she’ll take care of it, but only reaches Rosa’s voice mail. So Gina continues to pretend she’s working and scrolls through twitter until suddenly Holt appears next to her desk, holding a police scanner.   
“Listen up, squad” he says and everyone gives him their attention, even Gina, who notices how serious he sounds.   
“There’s been shots at a hotel in Brooklyn Heights” Holt informs them and puts the scanner down on Gina’s desk. Terry and Amy come up, as well as Hitchcock and Scully and together they listen to the scanner. But they don’t really know what’s going on and just report that civilians are trying to flee the scene and that shots are fired. Gina tries to understand all the police talk but since she’s not a real detective she has no idea what some of their abbreviations mean and she’s still thinking about her fight with Rosa. Out of the corner of her eyes Gina sees Jake and Charles coming back. They are talking about something but Holt shhhs them. Gina looks at them as well and they realize that something’s going on.   
“Be advised. We have a shooting or something going on in Brooklyn Heights” a voice on the scanner says and Jake wants to know what’s going on. Holt explains what they know while someone on the scanner requests additional units. Some people respond saying things Gina doesn’t really understand so she asks what it means.   
“Show me going and their badge number. They’re telling dispatch that they’re close by and they’re responding” Holt explains. Gina wants to say something but then she hears an all too familiar voice on the scanner.   
“Diaz, 3118, show me going” and Gina’s world goes blank for a moment. She stares at the scanner in disbelief. That can’t be, Rosa can’t be there, that’s too dangerous. Jake confirms that it’s indeed Rosa’s badge number and the whole squad is silent for a few seconds. Gina feels tears building up and tries really hard not to start crying in front of everyone. Holt asks them to come to the briefing room and Gina follows him without noticing. Her thoughts are with Rosa and how they had a fight just before she left and now Rosa’s at a dangerous crime scene. Gina sits down on the same chair she’s sat a few hours ago during briefing. Rosa has been next to her then and now her chair is empty and Gina isn’t on her phone but listens to Captain Holt carefully.   
“So there’s limited information about the situation in Brooklyn Heights, but I did manage to speak to a captain at the 9-7, who offered an update”   
“Do we know how many shooters?” Jake asks.   
“Two, possibly three. Again, the situation’s still developing, but as of now, there are three dead and multiple wounded, all civilians” Holt explains and Gina’s relieved that Rosa seems to be unharmed. Yet, a small voice in her head adds. Jake then says what they all are thinking.   
“So we’re going up there, right? To help Rosa?” and Gina wants to agree. She would totally go with them, cop or not.   
“ESU is on the scene, and the 97 is locking down the area. It’s already a zoo. They wanted us to remain on alert but not to respond” Holt explains and Gina feels angry. How can he stay so calm and require of them to stay put? Jake seems to feel the same way as Gina because he protests.   
“Yeah, but that’s just a suggestion, like how they tell you to drink eight cups of water every month” Jake says and Gina nods along.   
“No, it wasn’t a suggestion. We’ve been ordered to go about our business as usual. I know you’re all concerned about Rosa, but she’s not going in alone. She’s part of a massive NYPD response” Holt makes clear and Gina wants to protest further. How can they go on as usual when Rosa is in danger? Gina feels something she doesn’t feel often. She is afraid.   
“And it’s Rosa, right? I mean, she’s a badass. She’s the toughest of all of us” Amy says and even though Gina knows it’s true she is still afraid. Even a badass isn’t bulletproof.   
“I promise you I’ll keep you updated if I learn anything. In the meantime, you all have jobs to do. Dismissed” Holt says and leaves the briefing room. Everyone else leaves as well but Gina stays in the briefing room. She just switches seat because she can’t stand it to stay at the table where she and Rosa had been just some mere hours ago. She tries so hard to not think about Rosa and the shooting and their fight but fails miserably. So she puts on her headphones and scrolls through her pictures on her phone. There are some pictures of Rosa and Iggy playing together and Gina feels herself tearing up. So she tries the one thing that always manages to distract her. It works until Amy shows up.   
“Hey. What are you doing in here?” she asks and Gina takes her headphones out.   
“Holt’s scanner was making me anxious, so I came in here to listen to some calming music. It’s me singing the song I wrote” she answers and starts playing the song for Amy but Amy doesn’t seem to like it very much. Her bad because Gina thinks it’s pretty great.   
“Listen. I was thinking, Rosa seemed pretty annoyed about the broken toilet up here, and since she’s having a rough day, I thought it would be nice if we got it fixed for her before she got back” Amy explains and just like that Gina isn’t distracted anymore but thinking about the stupid fight again. But she has to play it down in front of Amy and act as if everything was alright.   
“And you came to me ‘cause I’m the only one who ever gets anything done around here” Gina says because it’s something she’d normally say.   
“And because you were supposed to get it fixed last week, so it’s kind of a second chance for you” Amy says and it hits Gina directly into her heart. She hopes really badly to get a second chance when Rosa returns.   
“This is a time of crisis, so we’re supposed to be lifting each other up. Why don’t you call the plumber I’ve been asking you to call for a few hours now?” Gina says and hopes that Amy’ll leave her alone. But Amy doesn’t, she demands that Gina comes with her to meet up with the plumber and Gina gives in. Maybe it’ll help her take her thoughts off Rosa. The plumber turns out to be a real bummer and Amy decides to fix the toilet on her own. She has no idea how to do so but Gina suggests to ask the internet and Amy follows her advice. She tries her best to fix the toilet but has no idea how exactly to do that. Gina manages to get Amy sprayed with water but it doesn’t really cheer her up. So she decides to leave Amy in the bathroom and go to ask if there’s any news on the shooting. She goes to the bullpen, her hearth pounding so fast that she’s afraid she’ll collapse. Terry is sitting at his desk and looks at the radio anxiously.   
“Any news?” Gina asks quietly and strikes through her hair. Terry shakes his head. He seems almost as desperate as Gina feels. Her thoughts start spiralling again and she has to sit down. Terry gives her a sympathetic look.   
“It’s gonna be okay” he says but Gina knows that he only tries to comfort her.

Sometime later she’s back with Amy who got sprayed again and is getting more aggressive every minute. She even starts smashing the toilet which is really surprising to Gina.   
“Wow. Bitches really do be crazy” Gina comments.   
“Sorry. We should just give up. This was such a dumb idea” Amy says and looks defeated.   
“Yeah, it would only matter if we actually thought Rosa was coming home today” Gina says.   
“We should keep going, right?” Amy asks and Gina agrees. There’s no way that Rosa’s not coming home today. In a few hours Rosa would be back and Gina won’t leave her side ever again, she decides there and then.   
“Also, it’s fun to watch you get destroyed by a toilet” Gina says and Amy actually smiles. Good, Gina knew that Amy could use a bad joke right know. So Amy continues trying to fix the toilet and Gina sneaks out again to ask for news. There aren’t any news but Jake’s got pizza and Gina realizes she hasn’t eaten anything in hours so she grabs a slice and sits down.   
“Guys. Guys, guys, guys” Boyle says excited. They all turn to face him, he’s holding his phone and looks nervous.   
“They just took both shooters into custody. Officers got injured in the action. They don’t say how many” Charles says. Gina’s heart stops for a moment. Officers injured doesn’t sound good. She can’t stop pictures of an injured Rosa coming into her head and she’s close to crying. Jake tries to call Rosa but it’s still only voice mail and Gina starts crying silently. She wipes her tears away before anyone can notice. For almost fifty agonizing minutes nothing happens. Gina tries to call Rosa thirty times but with no luck. Then, Holt emerges from his office.   
“Okay. I don’t have the names of the injured officers, but if Diaz is unharmed, she should be contacting us shortly. Or, if her phone is dead, perhaps she’ll be walking out the elevator at any moment” Holt gives them an update. It doesn’t really help at all, Gina thinks. They still don’t know if Rosa’s alright but then, the elevator pings. They all focus on the elevator and Gina is about to jump up but it’s only Scully. Everyone starts to scold him so they actually don’t realize how the door to the stairs opens and closes.   
“Come on, man. Go easy on him” they all hear the familiar voice of Rosa Diaz and before anyone can say anything, Gina’s up and runs towards her girlfriend. In a flash of motion she puts her arms around Rosa and starts to kiss her. This time she doesn’t stop her tears from falling. Rosa hugs her back and for a minute they are completely lost in each other. Then Rosa breaks the kiss and wipes Gina’s tears away.

  
“I was so worried about you and I’m sorry about the toilet” Gina sobs into Rosa’s chest. Rosa pats her back and starts to realize they are being stared at. So she raises her eyebrow at them.   
“What’s up?” she asks and everyone continues to stare at her.   
“We are happy that you are unharmed” Captain Holt manages to say. At this moment Amy comes back.   
“Rosa. You are back” she exclaims and then she sees Gina in Rosa’s arms.   
“What’s going on?” Amy asks waving her hands at Rosa and Gina. Jake grins at her.   
“As I already told you, something is up with Rosa and apparently you were right and something’s up with Gina, too” he just says and Amy decides to join Rosa and Gina in their hug.   
“Were you guys worried about me or something?” Rosa tries to lighten the mood but Gina only sobs again and Jake and Charles come to hug them as well.   
“So what happened? Did they shoot at you? Were you in the thick of it?” Terry wants to know but Rosa’s not in the mood to talk about it. She pushes everyone away except Gina who remains in her arms.   
“It’s been a really though day. I just want to get a beer” Rosa says and Jake agrees. So once Gina’s fixed her make-up (without letting go of Rosa’s hand) they all go to Shaw’s and Gina stays attached to Rosa. They sit down in a booth and Rosa casually puts her arm around Gina. Jake and Amy sit opposite of them, Amy is cuddled up to Jake and Boyle sits down next to Jake. Terry is seated next to Rosa and Captain Holt has his own chair at end of the table. They all eye Gina and her warily and she knows that everyone’ll start asking questions but she doesn’t mind. She is just happy to be back and to be with Gina and all their friends.   
“I know you are curious so ask” she says and Gina nods.   
“Actually, I have a real nice dance prepared to tell you but I guess you found out earlier” Gina agrees but Rosa’s pretty sure that she’ll dance on Tuesday anyway, she’s already paid for the smoke machine after all. Charles speak up first.   
“As your brother and former lover I am so happy for you, Gina” he exclaims and Gina lets out a sound of utter disgust. Rosa wishes Charles would stop pointing that out for once.   
“Thank you Charles” she says and glares at him so he doesn’t speak up again.   
“How long have you been dating?” Jake wants to know. Rosa shrugs.   
“A few months” she answers and nods to Amy who just raised her hand.   
“How did you get together? We kinda thought that you were with this Boyle-cousin, Gina and you Rosa were engaged to Pimento” Amy says and seems to be embarrassed by her curiosity.   
“Oh Milton and I broke up long time ago” Gina sighs dramatically and Charles looks a bit sad.   
“And I broke up with Pimento when I was still in prison. Wrote him a letter” Rosa explains. Amy nods.   
“But that doesn’t answer the question how you got together” she states and Rosa rolls her eyes.   
“I visited her in prison a lot and we exchanged letters and because I am so awesome Rosa fell in love with me” Gina tells them and Rosa pokes her in her side. Gina looks at her innocently.   
“That’s so sweet” Charles says and Terry nods along.   
“Terry loves love” he says.   
“Any other questions? Because I really wanna go home” Rosa states and looks at her nosy friends who look like they have tons of questions left. But Rosa is tired and all she wants is to get home with Gina and Iggy and just relax.   
“I’m so happy you two are together. That saves me from coming up with a plan to set you up” Jake says and grins widely. Rosa raises her eyebrow hat him.   
“So that’s why you’ve been acting all weird” she murmurs. Gina leans her head against Rosa’s shoulder.   
“You could’ve just told me that you want me to date Rosa” she says to Jake who shrugs.   
“Where would have been the fun in that?” he replies. Then he thinks and a moment later his face lights up again.   
“So the baby wasn’t actually your cousin’s, right?” Jake asks and Rosa nods.   
“That was Iggy” Rosa confirms.   
“I knew you were hiding something from us” Jake mumbles.   
“That’s it, you can ask more questions tomorrow or maybe on Tuesday or you just send me some fan mail. Rosa had a though day and I’m taking her home. Besides we have to pick up Iggy” Gina states and pulls Rosa up.   
“Bye” Rosa says and gives her friends a small smile.   
“Bye” Charles says excited and then adds:   
“I mean see ya and not bi, you know that, right?” and Rosa rolls her eyes at him.   
“Just stop talking to me” she says and hand in hand Gina and her leave Shaw’s.

As soon as they’re gone, Jake says with his really excited voice:   
“They are together, do you believe it, guys? Rosa and Gina” and Charles happily nods along.   
“I am sure you can tell that I am not as surprised as you are” Holt states and everyone stares at him.   
“Nope, not really” Jake says and everyone agrees with him because it’s Captain Holt and he really just has one face.   
“But why?” Amy wants to know.   
“You are supposed to be detectives and yet you want me to believe that none of you has noticed their constant flirting for the last five years?” Holt says and gives them a stern look. They all process his statement for a moment and then they agree that Holt’s right.   
“We could have set them up five years ago. That would have been so much fun” Jake sighs.   
“That’s why Rosa wasn’t interested in me” Charles exclaims and Amy gives him a pitied look.   
“I’m really happy for them” she says and raises her glass.   
“To Rosa and Gina” and everyone joins in.   
“To Rosa and Gina”   
“And I still have so many questions” Jake sighs


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chaper, enjoy!

They arrive home with Iggy already asleep and Gina goes and puts her to bed, but not without Rosa kissing the baby goodnight. Rosa collapses on the couch and closes her eyes. Today had been a long and hard day and she’s so glad that she’s back home. The crime scene today had been one of the most dangerous she’s ever been at and she could have been shot today. When she and all the other cops had prepared to enter the hotel she had thought about Gina and their stupid fight and how happy she is with Gina and the baby. She’d known that there was no guarantee that she’ll make it home in one piece but she had banned all negative thoughts out of her head and let her police instinct kick in. After the arrests were made her body began to react to the adrenalin rush and she had to sit down at the sidewalk before starting her way back to the precinct and back to Gina. Now she only is tired and happy to be home. Gina comes back and sits down on the sofa next to Rosa’s head. Rosa opens her eyes and repositions her head on Gina’s lap. Gina starts playing with her hair.   
“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asks and Rosa shrugs. She hates talking about her feelings and she’s tired but she knows that she’s gonna feel a lot better after talking to Gina. It had been the same way after prison.   
“Today sucked” Rosa starts and Gina agrees wholeheartedly.   
“Today was the worst” Gina says and Rosa smiles at her.   
“I was really afraid” she admits and Gina bows down to kiss her on the top of her head.   
“Yeah, me, too. I thought I would never see you again” she says and Rosa sees the tears in her eyes. So she sits up and puts her arms around Gina.   
“I promise you to always come back. I won’t let you and Iggy alone” she whispers and Gina starts sobbing into her shoulder.   
“I was so worried and I couldn’t talk about it and no one knew anything about the shooting” Gina says while she continues crying.   
“I’m sorry” Rosa says, because she is. If she hadn’t stormed out of the precinct after their fight she wouldn’t have been near Brooklyn Heights. So it’s a tiny bit her fault, too. But responding to dispatch had been the right thing to do, that’s her job after all and Gina know that. Gina knows better than most civilians how dangerous being a cop can be.   
“I’m sorry, too. I’ll get the toilet fixed as soon as possible” Gina mumbles between tears. Rosa smiles at her and wipes the tears away. Then they kiss and Rosa feels at home. Suddenly she knows that she loves Gina and Iggy and that she wants this relationship to last forever. She looks Gina in the eyes and her mouth goes dry.   
“Are you okay?” Gina asks slightly worried. Rosa nods.   
“I love you” she manages to say and her heart rates goes up. Gina doesn’t respond at first and Rosa starts getting doubts. She shouldn’t have said anything. She’s about to run away but Gina grabs her hand.   
“I love you, too” she says and Rosa lets out a breath. She meets Gina’s eyes and they kiss again.

The next morning Rosa finds herself unusually excited for work because it’s the first day they can actually go to work together and don’t have to pretend to live at two different apartments. Also she figures that the others will ask some more question and that makes her excited and anxious all at once. They take Gina’s car because they have to drop Iggy at Gina’s mom, then they drive to the precinct.   
“We should stop and get some more coffee” Gina says.   
“But we’ll be late if we stop now” Rosa points out. Gina shrugs.   
“So?” she asks.   
“I hate being late, you know that” Rosa replies.   
“And you know that I love being fashionably late” Gina states and drives her car towards her favourite coffee shop. Rosa gives in because she can really use some caffeine, she’s still tired as fuck from yesterday and Iggy hadn’t slept through the night as well.   
“But you pay” Rosa says. Gina parks the car, winks at her and goes to get some coffee. Rosa stays in the car and keeps an eye on the watch. It takes Gina ten minutes to get coffee and something to eat in a brown bag. If Rosa has to guess she’d say it is scones and bagels.   
“We are late” Rosa says when Gina starts to drive again.   
“Chill, babe. Drink your coffee, you’re getting grumpy” Gina advises and turns on the radio. Rosa rolls her eyes and takes her coffee. It’s still too hot to drink and she burns her tongue.   
“Ouch. It’s still hot” she complains.   
“Want me to kiss it better?” Gina asks innocently.   
“Later. Now get us to work” Rosa demands and Gina obeys. They arrive at the precinct fifteen minutes late which is Rosa’s new personal best time.   
“Look who’s late” Jake yells as soon as they get off the elevator. Rosa glares at him and Gina just grins.   
“It was really hard to find a parking spot today” she says and takes a sip of her coffee. They walk into the bullpen and stop at Rosa’s desk.   
“Have fun at work” Gina says and pecks Rosa on the lips. She smiles briefly and sits down at her desk. Jake rolls over on his chair and grins at her.   
“Gina rubs off on you” he says.   
“You think so?” Rosa asks and turns to her computer.   
“Duh, you were about fifteen minutes late and that never happened before” Jake explains and Amy chimes in:   
“Maybe tomorrow you can both be on time, try to be a good influence on Gina” and Rosa has to laugh.   
“She’s never on time, no matter what” Rosa says and it sounds final.   
“That’s just not true” Gina suddenly shows up at Rosa’s desk to interrupts their conversation and Rosa raises an eyebrow at her.   
“When I came to pick you up from prison I was totally on time” Gina says triumphantly and Rosa has to admit she’s right. Gina had been on time, in fact she’s already been waiting outside for quite a while.   
“That’s true” Rosa says and smiles fondly at her girlfriend.   
“Aw” comes from Jake and suddenly Boyle’s there too and joins in. Terry comes over to Rosa’s desk, too.   
“Stop it” Rosa says and stops smiling.   
“So, I have another question” Charles says and looks at Gina.   
“No, I won’t tell you whether we wash each other’s hair or not” Gina says and Boyle looks kinda hurt for a moment but then he smiles.   
“That’s not what I wanted to ask. I wanted to know what happened with you and Cousin Milton” he clarifies. Gina shrugs.   
“One day he realized that he’s not ready to be a dad so he left. His bad” she says and Rosa is really proud of her how confident she sounds.   
“Oh dang” Charles replies.   
“That sucks” Jake says and Amy smiles at Gina sympathetically.   
“It’s okay, guys. Look at me. I never really had a dad and look how awesome I turned out” she says and grins at them. Jake pats her shoulder.   
“But it’s really hard to be a single mom. Remember how hard it was for our moms?” he says.   
“Yeah, but I’m not alone” Gina replies and reaches for Rosas hand.   
“Nope, you’re not” Rosa confirms and suddenly everyone is “Aw”ing again.   
“You have to stop that, guys” Rosa demands and because everyone is still afraid of her they stop.   
“So you are basically raising the baby together?” Charles asks because he is still nosy and wants to know every detail. Rosa gives him a nod.   
“Since we totally nailed babysitting Cagney and Lacey we are already pros at parenting” Gina says and Terry gives her a sceptical glare.   
“You know, I found you tied up with skipping ropes and the whole house was a mess” he reminds her and Gina laughs.   
“Yeah, that was fun” she says.   
“So how about we all start to get actual work done before the Captain shows up?” Rosa suggests because she really hates how everyone is snooping around in her private life. Gina seems to sense that and holds up her hand.   
“So, question time’s up” she declares and everyone starts to leave Rosa’s desk for their own workplace. Gina stays a little longer.   
“Thank you” Rosa says and even smiles at Gina. Gina grins back and comes closer until their faces are less than an inch apart. Both close their eyes and their lips meet for a short but sweet kiss. Somewhere behind them they can hear Charles.   
“Aw” and they break apart.   
“Stop it Boyle or I’ll break your bones” Rosa threatens him and with that Gina leaves and everyone starts working again.

Soon it’s the day of Amy and Jake’s wedding and of course nothing goes as planned. Instead of helping Amy get dressed and listening to Gina’s more or less mean comments Rosa has to go to a dry cleaner with Terry because Jake somehow thinks they make a good team and are scary. She should have gone with Gina, because how can a team be scarier than Gina Linetti and Rosa Diaz? She doesn’t know but because it’s his wedding day she can’t say no to Jake. So Rosa reluctantly goes with Terry. Soon Gina sends her a ton of messages stating how weird Holt looks when he’s trying to train Cheddar and how boring everything is. Rosa can relate to that because the drive to the dry cleaner is boring as well. The driver tries to talk to her but she doesn’t even listen. She thinks about later, about the party after the wedding and about spending the rest of the day with Gina. Again they have no baby to take care of and can get wasted. Iggy’s spending the night at Gina’s mom so they are supposed to enjoy this wedding but all Rosa feels is stress and annoyance. Terry clears his throat and Rosa looks at him.   
“We’re here” he says and so they get off the car. Terry gives Rosa a funny look and she scowls at him.   
“What’s your problem?” she asks and Terry looks a bit uncomfortable.   
“The driver tried to flirt with you” he says and Rosa raises her eyebrow.   
“I clearly wasn’t listening” she replies and tries to remember if she even talked to their driver.   
“Yeah, we noticed. It was awkward” he states and Rosa rolls her eyes.   
“Let’s get this thing cleaned” she says and points at the paper bag. So they enter the dry cleaner and Rosa only has to threaten the lady behind the counter a little bit before she hurries off to clean the veil. While they wait Rosa gets more texts from Gina. _Holt got an email about Commissioner._ Rosa texts back. _And?_ And Gina replies after a few seconds: _He won’t open it._ Face-palm-emoji. Rosa grins at the emoji but quickly stops because Terry’s watching her.   
“Gina, hm?” he says with a knowing smile and Rosa does her best to not roll her eyes at him again. She fails miserably.   
“Stop talking about my private life” she says and thankfully the lady comes back with the now clean veil. Terry pays because she refuses to even look at Rosa and soon the two of them are back at the wedding. Where Jake and Amy tell them that they received a bomb threat.   
“But there’s not really a bomb, so it’s just temporary. What about you guys? Did you get the veil?” Jake says and it turns out that Terry’s left the veil somewhere.   
“So I guess we have to call the car back” Terry says and Rosa sighs.   
“Great” she mutters under her breath and gives him a dark glare.   
“I’m sorry. I’ll make sure she doesn’t flirt with you again” Terry apologizes and Rosa chooses to ignore him. She wants to spend time with Gina and watch their best friends getting married and not chasing some Uber driver because of a stupid veil. Veils are way overrated in Rosa’s opinion. She would never get married in one. Wait. What? Since when does Rosa think about getting married? Ever since the fiasco with Pimento she hadn’t even thought about getting married. Hell, she didn’t’ even want to marry Pimento for real. So why does she suddenly imagine her own wedding?   
“Rosa?” Terry interrupts her thoughts and Rosa raises her eyebrow.   
“The driver is here” he says as the car stops in front of them. The driver pulls down the window and Terry points at Rosa.   
“Rosa’s taken” he declares and both women stare at him. Rosa’s stare is angry and the driver’s stare slightly embarrassed. Then Terry explains about the missing veil and starts looking for it. It takes like forever to find that dumb veil and of course it’s ruined. Rosa doesn’t like where this day is going. Gina texts her some more about Holt being a coward and about guarding a wedding cake so Rosa assumes the bomb threat is still unsolved. It gets worse when Gina sends her a picture of Cheddar the dog covered in frosting with the destroyed wedding cake next. Rosa sighs.   
“That’s it. I’m done” she declares.   
“What?” Terry says.   
“I’m gonna go back to the precinct. Gina’s there and I have enough of this stupid veil” she explains and leaves him standing.

Rosa arrives at the precinct right on time to witness how Jake and Amy decide to get married there and then. They are just asking Gina if she has a white dress and Gina confirms that she indeed has planned on wearing a white dress to Amy’s wedding. Rosa grins upon hearing this. She really loves her crazy girlfriend. When Gina spots her she gets up.   
“Rosie, you’re finally back” she says dramatically and flings her arms around her neck. Rosa smiles down at her and they kiss. Meanwhile Amy changes into the white dress and looks amazing. Not as amazing as Gina would look like but still amazing. For a moment Rosa wonders what Gina’s actual wedding dress would look like. Half an hour later she finds herself sitting next to Gina and they are actually witnessing how Jake and Amy get married.   
“It’s beautiful” she whispers to Gina who nods in return.   
“My dress looks beautiful” she whispers back and they share a smile. They say their vows and they are so emotional and funny and true. Rosa is really happy for Jake and Amy. They are a perfect match. Just like Gina and herself she admits. Just as Jake is about to start crying a bomb robot shows up and brings the wedding rings. Rosa has to admit that’s pretty cool. She wouldn’t mind having a robot at her own wedding. She stops herself. Why is she thinking about it again? She shakes her head at herself.   
“You ok?” Gina whispers and takes her hand. Rosa gives her hand a squeeze and nods. Two minutes later Jake and Amy are officially married and everyone including Rosa cheers. When Amy announces that she’s about to throw her bouquet Rosa thinks about sneaking away from that but Gina definitely isn’t and since she’s not letting go of Rosa’s hand she finds herself in the crowd and they are waiting for Amy to throw the bouquet. Amy turns around and throws. Rosa watches the flowers getting closer and closer until they almost hit her in the face. To be exact they would have definitely hit her if Gina hadn’t snatched them. She grins at Rosa and Rosa’s eyes dart between the flowers in Gina’s hand and Gina’s blue sparkling eyes.   
“Seems like we’re next, Rosie” Gina says and comes closer to kiss Rosa. Again everyone’s cheering and Rosa thinks that maybe she’ll get married after all. With Gina nothing seems to be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! I hab so much fun writing this!


End file.
